Loyal For Life
by crazyrizyfu574
Summary: mostly takes place with Roy and Riza during highschool. First ch. is kinda lame and not very funny, but it gets REALLY funny in later chapters, I Promise. Please R&R p.s. if u dont like it, then don't read it Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, odds against five

Riza Hawkeye woke up monday morning, with a tired, drowsy feeling in her body. She forced herself to get up and walk to the other side of the room to turn off the blaring alarm clock.

She walked back over to her bed to wake up her twin brother Jamie, which was not an easy thing to do. She and her twin brother looked exactly alike. In fact, they both had the same length hair, so if she just wore a simple black sweatshirt everyone would probably think that she's him. And for as long as she could remember she had to share a room with him.

"Come on Jamie get up," Jamie gave no stir. " Jamie I know your facking it. Jamie I can see the smile on your face."

"Damn, you caught me.". Jamie slowly got up out of bed, and before he knew it Riza had already started running toward the bathroom to take the first shower." Come on, Riza, thats thats not fair. You take longer than I do." Finally, after wrestling with her for a few minutes, he gave up and just sat back down on his bed, pondering what their first day back at school would be llike.

Over in the shower, Riza was thinking the same thing. It wouldn't be like last year at that stupid school, where she and her brother did nothing but cause trouble. This year she wouldn't be the youngest, but, on the other hand, this was a new school and she wasn't exactly gunna "fit in". This school is way diifferent. It was West Central's Military Academy for Young Men and Women.

She turned off the water and welcomed the cooler air with a shiver down her body when she opened the shower door. She got her towl and dried off. She then reached for her uniform; a mid-thigh length black skirt, a white botton-up T-blouse, and a brown sports jacket, which she did not bother putting on since it was at least 80 degrees outside. She looked into the mirror to brush her teeth, and put some eyeliner and mascarra on her face. She the comed her blond, shoulder length hair and put some gel in it.She turned around and opened the door to her bedroom and got her punk-like boots on her feet, while Jamie rushed into the bathroom.

Riza soon met her other four brothers in the kitchen for breakfast. She grew up in a very large, wealthy family. Her grandfather had won the lottery when he was only in his early thirties and fathering Marshal James Hawkeye and five of his other sons.

Her oldest brother Jeremy was visiting the house for a few weeks with his wife, Danielle, and daughter, Costanza (Stanzy). He praticaly raised her and her brothers, because her father was usually busy with military work, and her mother died from alcohal poisoning when she and her brother were little. The brother underneath Jeremy was Jacob, who had graduated from the military school a year before, and has still failled to find a job. He has a slight morose personality, but is a truely caring person. The brother right above the twins was Joe, who also attended the military school but as a senior.

" Go' morning" said Riza, only slightly tired.

Jeremy was the first to stop eating his eggs to look up at Riza with a smiling face."Morning Rizy, have a good night's sleep?"

"Not after you locked Gan Gan in my room last night. He got dog hair all over my bed, and he pushed me off."

"Ya well, i hate to interrupt you, Rizy, on your life story but we're gunna be late if we don't leave within the next three minutes. Where's Jamie?" said Joe. He usually preffered skateboarding to school rather than some other way, pretty much because 'the girls dig the skateboard'.

"He's still up-stairs bein a retard"said Riza. "I'll go get him."

hello, srry bout this, the beginning is kinda lame, i know, but it WILL get better, I promise. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, West Central's MIlitary Academy

When Riza, Jamie and Joe arrived at the school, and she and her twin got some very odd looks. For one thing, they were both new students and twins, for another thing Riza was a girl and there weren't very many of those in military school. She also wasn't portraying a normal girly-girl look.

Their older brother saw his friends from the year before, and left. Meanwhile most of the guys that were in that particular part of the campus were whisperiing things to each other. No doubt, that it was about she and her brother.

The twins stood there for a few seconds, uncomfortably. Until a tall boy with with glasses aproached them. " HI there! You two must be the new students, my name's Maes." he said, as he put out a hand to shake. They both shook his hand. " So what are your guys' class scheduals, your sophmores, right?"

"Ya, and we have Chemistry-1st hour, Latin-2nd hour, Amestrian History-3rd hour, Calculus-4th hour, and Liturature-5th and 6th hours." said Jamie.

Maes seemed to look suprised at the sound of their class schedual. " Wow! You two must be really smart to have chosen those classes. In fact it sounds like the same schedual my best friend has, I'm only in a few of those." and after Maes's words, the school bell rang. And all the students were disperssing to their separate classes. Maes left for his biology class and the twins went to their chemistry class.

When they got there, they took their seats at one of the tables, which contained a number of test tubes and chemicals, that made an obscure aroma in the classroom. After a few seconds a boy cooly walked into the room and took a seat at the table right next to them. This particular boy caught Riza's eyes as soon as he walked into the room. He had misterious black eyes, that were as dark as his black hair. He had a medium build and wasn't real tall but he wasn't real short, he was pretty much the same height as Riza, and she was pretty tall for a girl.

When the teacher walked in everyone stopped talking, stood, and soluted. The teacher was, of course, a man. He was very tall and was wearing a blue military uniform. And from what Riza could tell, was a Major. " At ease students," all the students sat down and resumed a comfortable position. "As some of you know, I am Major Hildore. And I think that you all know that we have some knew students here this year; they have had many older siblings, cousins, and uncles come to this school before them," he pointed his hand to the table at which the twins were sitting. " Jamie and his twin sister Riza Hawkeye." and for a few seconds Riza could feel all their eyes upon her, she didn't know what to do as the stress enveloped her brian and she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. The fact that she was the only girl in the class room made it even worse, but soon their attention was directed back to the Major, who was putting some notes on the board.

All their other classes basically went on the same for the rest of the day. Both Riza and her brother had made a smart-ass comment to at least one of their teachers throughout the day, as it was their nature to make their teachers pissed. That's why they were there in the first place, it was as if it was their nature.

**Hello: sorry this story's kinda sucky, but it'll get better and better as i update. R&R, amabo te!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, eye of the Hawk

For the next few days, school went pretty normally. They managed to only get one detention each, which, for them, was pretty good. But, this being highschool and all, sign-up sheets for clubs were starting to get posted on walls and lockers. There were also athletic team sign-ups aswell.

"You shouldn't worry," piped up Jamie, when he saw Riza looking at one of the athletic flyers. He always seemed to know what she was thinking and vice-versa, even when neither of the two had any expression on their face." Just because only 25 of the students in this school are girls, doesn't mean anything."

" Well, the fact that most of these clubs or teams were originally made for guys not girls makes me a bit hesitant."

"Riza, I know for a fact that you are just as good at doing any of this stuff as the guys are here." Riza opened her mouth to protest but Jamie cut her off. " think about it, you have fourty-five male, first cousins, fourteen male, second cousins, eleven uncles, and five brothers. Why are you so nervouse about being around a bunch of guys. I mean sure, they may weigh three times as much as you, but so do all of our cousins. You have equally been just as good as we have been in sports, and you get along well with people, you should ---"

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," Riza put her hand infront oof his mouth so that he would stop talking. "I get the point. Fine, I'll join some stupid stuff, but YOU have to do them with me."

"Fine"

"Hey Guys! How's it goin?" and the person giving them this oh-so-friendly greeting, was none other than Maes Hughes.

"Hii Maes" they said consecutively. This time when Maes greeted them, he was not alone.

"By the way this is my best buddy Roy," he said as he grabbed Roy by the shoulder and brought him into the group. " Roy, these are the new twins that I was telling you about earlier."

"Hi." said Roy

"Hey," said the twins, once again consecutively.

"Sooooo, you two doing any extra curriculars this year?" asked Maes.

"Ya, we're doing Base-ball,"

"gun club,"

"hunting club."

"and," Riza took a deep breath before she said this one really quietly. "our sister in-law is making us take ballroom dancing."

"Oh my God, my mom is making me do that stupid thing, thank God that it only lasts a month." exclaimed Roy. "Waiit a minute YOU," he pointed his index finger at Riza. "are gunna do all of that other stuff aswell?"

"Ya, so?"

"Well, I'm just not used to hearing girls that look as good in that uniform as you do, even try any of that stuff."

"Well, that's me, I'm pretty unusual." Said Riza with a slight smirk on her lips, and Roy returned the same smirk just as the three minute bell rang, and all the students scattered to each class. Most of them left in groups, but Roy, Riza, Jamie, and Maes had made other last minute plans, but they neede to sneek back to the Hawkeye mantion first.

Hello, sry this is kinda short, but I finally got Roy and Riza to finally meet. Just too bad there was soo much talking and not a whole lotta action. Sorry that this is so short, I wrote it in about 12 min.R&R amabo te!


End file.
